The present invention relates to a tool for loosening fasteners, such as the bolts used for securing a tire to an automotive vehicle.
Fasteners, such as bolts and nuts, frequently become "frozen" in place, e.g., by rust, such that they are difficult to remove by conventional wrenches. This problem is particularly present when changing a vehicle tire if the tire bolts have not been removed for a long period of time. When this occurs, it is necessary to apply an extremely large force to the tire bolt, which is not always possible with the tools available, in order to "unfreeze" or loosen the bolt and to permit its removal for changing the tire.